The present disclosure relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for control of well tools utilizing downhole pumps.
It is useful to be able to selectively actuate well tools in a subterranean well. For example, production flow from each of multiple zones of a reservoir can be individually regulated by using a remotely controllable choke for each respective zone. The chokes can be interconnected in a production tubing string so that, by varying the setting of each choke, the proportion of production flow entering the tubing string from each zone can be maintained or adjusted as desired.
Unfortunately, this concept is more complex in actual practice. In order to be able to individually actuate multiple downhole well tools, a relatively large number of wires, lines, etc. have to be installed and/or complex wireless telemetry and downhole power systems need to be utilized. Each of these scenarios involves use of relatively unreliable downhole electronics and/or the extending and sealing of many lines through bulkheads, packers, hangers, wellheads, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements in the art of remotely actuating downhole well tools are needed. Such advancements would preferably reduce the number of lines, wires, etc. installed, and would preferably minimize the need for downhole electronics.